Provide biomedical/biostatistical computer, research data management, and logistical support to the scientific programs of the Biometry Branch (BB), the Operations Research Branch (ORB), and the Office of the Director of the Division of Cancer Prevention and Control (DCPC), National Cancer Institute. Services to be provided include: computer program andsystems development, documentation, and maintenance; utilization of available software from the NIH Division of ComputerResearch and Technology in providing tabulations and graphs; operation of a clinical trials coordinating center; the development of technical reports including feasibility studies and system design specifications, medical coding, editing, data management, and logistical support.